Swing, Swing From the Table Tops
by OrangeBoxFox
Summary: Sometimes, life takes you on the fast track even if you aren't ready. But its nice to have friends who back you up along the way..
1. Chapter 1

The blonde sniffled around the dribble of red trickling from his nose, shaking his head back and forth to knock the matted bangs away from his sweaty forehead. The action however only made them clump up obnoxiously and the boy growled irritabley, fisting his hands and twisting his wrists within the metal cuffs he had been put in.

It hadn't been a good night, if the flashing red and blue lights bouncing off the dark neighborhood stood to justify this fact. It wasn't the first time the McCormick family's home had reflected the angry lights of the authority's before. It wasn't the first time Kenny had been there to witness either, however he had found himself sitting on the edge of the broken sidewalk as a suspect for the first time ever..and it fucking was not settling in his gut very well. The duo in blue who had dragged his cusing ass out the front door were standing five feet away, listening to his mother's blubbering account of the story with rather attentive looks. A third one, a brunet female was trying to calm Karen down. Combing her fingers through his little sisters hair tenderly while she scrubbed at her eyes and attempted to speak calmly. Everyonce in a while she would point towards Kenny or his father before pausing to breath while the lady nodded or dabbed at a dirty splotch on the youngsters cheek. It bothered Kenny, because he /wanted/ to be over there. Patting Karen's head and telling her everything would be alright even if he himself wasn't sure of the fact. Frowning with a short sigh, the skinny teen glanced up at the lackey offcier standing gaurd over him. He was occupied with the police radio attached to his chest, reporting back and forth with a women on the other end.

Domestic violence. Disturbance of peace. Child endangerment.

Those were the terms being tossed around and as the youngest officer turned to look at him he sighed. The old man, Stuart, had long since been put in the back sea of one of the cop cars. The mans furious and drunken behavior deemed a hazard to the situation and an overall annoyance, stress causer and shit. Kenni? Well he sat quietly where they had shoved him down once the bastard was out away. Finding no need to insert himself into any violent conversation anymore.

"So..there was a disagreement?" the man, Jacob, asked.

Kenny nodded, tilting his face to rub some of the presperation off of his temple on his jackets sleeve. "Yup, you could say that." he replied simply, keeping his eye on the ground. His left blue hue was swollen nearly shut by now from the harsh contact it had made with their kitchen table. "Your mother said that it was in defense." he stated idley and Kenny glanced up to look over at the woman. She caught his glance and gave her son a weary smile, before jerkong her head back towards the two officers. They tipped their hats and waved the female over. Once they were all hovering about the teen the apparent leader of the group spoke up.

"We aren't going to write you up with any charges boy. Your mother and sister swear up and down that you 'attacked' your father because he had become violent after intoxication. Is that true?" he nodded mutely. "Said he hit your sister?" again another nod. "Well, thats going to be further dicussed at a later date. You'll be getting a visit from social services in a few weeks at most. McCormick, your getting a slap on the wrist do you understand? You'll spend the night with us so we can account for the paper work and incident and you can leave after processing. The girl - ?"

"Karen." Kenny supplied.

"Is going to be checked out by a nurse down at the station...you need to find a better situation." he stated tiredly, nodding his head towards the car and two of the cops pulled Kenny to his feet. Dragging him towards the vehicle and opening the door to direct him safely into the back seat. He slouched back almost immediately, dropping his head into the seat and tilting his face to look out the window. He offered up a half hearted smile at the little brunet when she turned a guilty eye on him.

It'd be fine. Completely fine. He wasn't to worried about what was going to happen next..well yet. For now the only thing that mattered was that his sister, and mother were out of harms way. Stuart was probably going to jail for the fucking shit he pulled. Fucking drunk bastard he thought with a frown.

Not two hours previous to this moment had Kenny come home after spending some time with the boys after work. Before he had even gotten to the porch he could recignize the infuriated voice of his father snapping at Carol. Typical he had thought at the time. Not even bothered with the familar welcoming home until he unlocked the door, stepped in side and went to pass by the kitchen to make a bee line towards their hallway. Sneaking by the kitchen though caused him to stop in absolute terror. He didnt even known what was going on to be honest. But seeing Karen being shaken by the older man, her little hands pushing at the beefy fingers wrapped around her upper arm as he yelled at her was enough to turn his blood cold. And when she muttered something in response and he rose his fist, the new shirt Carol and Kenny had pitched in to buy her clammped between his nails the blonde gasped. When that same hand zipped forwards and /struck/ Karen?

His veins ran fire hot and his vision blurred into red rage. He couldn't hear a damn thing as he flew across the stained carpet and literally jumped on their father. Knees and palms connecting with the drunken grown man first to knock him off balance and send all three of them to the floor in a heep of bodies. Screaming. Kenny had started full out screaming at Stuart, stomping his boot into the others wrist until he loosened his grip on Kare's bruised limb enough for her to break free. After that the teen unleashed hell on the man without hesitation over the girl getting caught up in the cross fire. They struggled on the floor of that clutter room for what felt like hours when really it was only seconds before Kenny had been shoved aside after receiving a good few hits to the face leaving him in a daze and being dragged to his feet. Where his skinny frame was slammed face first into the kitchen table.

Carol had come over by that point and was telling them to stop he vaguely remembered because Stuart had let go and whipped around to defend his actions. No good kids were revolting, showing no respect, useless pieces of shit he had snapped. Useless? Kenny scoffed at the memory, they were more grown then that fucking trash ever hoped to be. From there McCormick smashed a coffee cut into his pops face and they took the brawl to the living room just before a swarm of four faceless people stormed through the front door and broke them apart. Cuffing an infurated and struggling blonde first while rolling a confused dad over and onto his stomach second. From there? Well..

He was being driven down to the police station.

The poor boy wiggled uncomfortably in his seat as they hit a bump in the road that jostled him into sitting on his cuffed hands painfully. The movement attracted the drivers attention but after a second he turned his eyes back to the road thankfully. Paying more attention to finding the entry turn in to the building then their charge. Which was a good thing. He'd rather not die before he could settle this shit because one of a few things could happen.

For one, he could go to jail afterall if it wasnt proven that Kenny was trying to keep his family safe.

Second, Stuart was definitely going to be tossed in the slammer he was positive.

Third, the government was going to review their living situation and when they found it unfit for raising their kids? Take Karen away.

Once the car came to a complete stop and the men sitting up front gathered up the metal clipboard they had been jotting down notes on at the scene the lackey walked around to open the back door and help the tired blonde out. It was only a short walk across the dimly lit parking lot before they passed into the none to surprising bustling police station. Kenny was led to a row of seats between one of the various cubicles where two other males sat. Looking just as worn out and as his blue eyes surved them idly he figured, probably high as a fucking kite. As he was lowered into a chair and left monetarily to his own devices Kenny frowned, slouching so thathis hands could rest between the gap of his back and the seat itself..thinking.

He was a good hundred dollars or so short of moving out and financially being comfortable until he adjusted to the bills. But if getting an apartment was the only way to keep Karen out of the system again he'd do it in a damn heart beat. Because if he didnt pick up the ball that dropped quickly and show these people that he could handle this thats what was going to happen. They'd take Karen away and he couldn't let that happen. The Child Protective Services were serious and thorough, and not one to keep things convienent. They would send her far away from the troubles of South Park.

'I need to call someone' he realized. Craig or Kyle, Stan maybe to see if they could take in his sister for a few days. He hated the idea of asking though. Dragging them into his embarrassing disputes. But this was his little angel, and he could swallow down his pride for her sake. Beg em' for a favor if they decided to argue which he highly doubted. Despite not going around amd broadcasting his personal home life issues people knew. They gossiped, and they would occasionally give him knowing glances of either positive or negative. Kenny was positive that one of the boys would accept his request.

So..Kenny waited. Sitting in the same spot for an hour at least before one of the cops that had been on the scene walked over to take him to the back for processing. He had expected a single cell, but was surprised to be seated in an quiet office with an on hand social worker.

"I've called you in here to offer you some options." she sighed, "Since your the sole guardian of Karen McCormick next to the parents correct?" she asked, getting a reply in the form of a nod while his gaze jumped between his shackled wrists now sitting in his lap and the papers on her desk. "I know we've dealt with you on occassions before for..minor charges - " he winced a bit, knowing full well what she was hinting at. " - but this time it doesn't only involve you. You have your sister to think about and im giving you a chance to set this right before I bring in any of the, bigger heads." the lady explained. Leaning back in her chair a bit. "Its painfully obvious that she can /not/ return home to your parents. Its unsafe. So im asking you now. Do you have any other family members or close friends to entrust Karen to?"

"Yes ma'am." he murmured.

"Good. I'd like you to contact them here shortly after I give you a few other routes to take on this.." and for the next thirty minutes he intently listened as she placed sheet after sheet of information in front of him. Each containing some form of assistance varying from mental therapy aimed at helping them to get over any lingering trauma to government issued housing and apartment complexes. He was mildly surprised that after his fit they were going to let Kenny take Karen out of the house and move out on their own like this by encouraging him to seek other living quarters. But then again, just about everyone in town was aware of his protective nature towards the girl so maybe they were confident she would be in good hands. When all of the guidelines had been fed to him she led him out to a nearly empty cubicle in the far corner of the station and told him to make a few calls. An officer was left standing nearby to attend to him but he paid the guy no mind as he lifted up the phone and punched in a familiar number first. Holding the phone to his ear as it rang. God, pick up..

Please, be awake..


	2. Chapter 2

Kenny sat anxiously in the very same plastic chair they had dropped him into when he first arrived. Fingers playing absently with the metal chain linking the cuffs together while his blue eyes jumped up to look around the station. It was going on one in the morning now so activity was finally dropping off. Aside from the four officers they had on hand, orginizing files and chatting amongst themselves, he and another teen were the only 'criminals' in the room. The brunette boy sitting only a couple chairs down had somehow managed to sit in his spot in a manner that allowed him to sleep rather comfortably. McCormick softly snorted at his blank expression, if he could calm down enough to sleep? He would be so happy. But his nerves were fraying at the edges and he was having a hard time just sitting still.

After Kyle had answered and he explained as much as he was comfortable with to his friend the boy promised that he'd be there as soon as Sheila was up and coherent. He had thought about calling Stan, but the idea of waking his mom or dad up at such an hour and making one of them drive down to the station seemed a little crude. Marsh had enough problems pleasing them as it was so he didnt bother. Kenny hardly knew Craig's parents and Cartman's mother was out for the night so that left only Ky. The social worker refused to let Karen leave without some sort of parent present, so see where his issues lay? Clearing his throat much to the displeasure of the headache that had formed he glanced up one more time, settling on the fact that if they weren't coming through that door this instant he would try to think of something else for a while..but luckily.

"Kenny - "

Said blonde jumped out of his seat faster then his protesting head and body was prepared for. A wave of vertigo blurred up his sight for a couple of seconds but Kenny didn't waver. The officer sitting at his desk only a couple of feet away stood as well at the sudden movement. McCormick hardly took note of him. His attention searching and falling completely on Kyle as he briskly walked over to embrace him in a tight hug. Kenny had to brace his feet to keep from stumbling back due to the force behind it but he was glad to have the comforting touch. They stayed like that for a couple of good seconds, he with his arms awkwardly trapped between their torsos, and Kyle with his chin resting on a bony shoulder. After a while he gave Kenny a tight squeeze before pulling away and holding the blonde at arms length. Searching his face and body with a disapproving once over.

" - you look like fucking shit dude." he said finally, looking back up at the other's blue hues. Who did their best to roll despite the swollen state of his left one. "Awe, thanks man." he murmured half heartedly, not fully flowing with the light hearted attempt to joke at the situation. He probably did look like a strung out train wreck. Hair all ruffled up and matted from the combination of sweat and struggle. His clothes were wrinkled, stained after rolling around on the dirty fucking floor back at home. Or was it when he had been slammed into the table like a sack of potatos that left the splotch of purple from a jelly snack no one had gotten the chance to eat? The fact that this was his favorite sky blue 'Ducksauce' shirt only made him all the more irritated because that mans blood had flowed rather freely onto his shoulder. Kyle reached up, ghosting the tips of his fingers like a worried mother across his cheeks and forehead. Kenny had a two inch gash across his brow which had been patched together with a few butterfly bandaids. The right side of his face was an angry red and purple. It was definitely going to be an impressive shiner come morning. But he shrugged that look off, it wasn't the worst he had ever gotten from one of their family squabbles. "It's not as bad as it looks." he assured but Kyle arched his brow with doubt to that. He was not one to convinced so easily.

"What happened honestly?" he questioned, flicking those emerald greens about Kenny's face with a searching glance. The poor boy stayed silent for a breath but after a minute under the others firm stare he backed out of Kyle's grasp and sat down once more with a heavy sigh. Quietly the other joined him, waiting patiently for an answer. Their cop companion eased as well. Returning to his chair and swiveling around to go back to his computer screen where he had playing a round of impressive tetris before Kenny had moved. Eventually the sound of keys being tapped on filled the air again. Along with a very simple yet difficult explination..

"Stuart and I got into a fist fight." Kenny started, going on to admit the fact that he meant that he literally went bat shit crazy on the guy with no questions asked. He looked down at his hands. Flipping them over to view the bits of torn skin thanks to occasionally missing punches and hitting solid surfaces like the floor. He spoke lowly, meaning for only the jew to hear. "I came home and he was shaking Karen around. Probably about this new sweater me and Ma pitched in to buy her." he breathed, exhaling heavily and turning to look at the Broflovski through his peripherals. "He hit Karen, Kyle..and if I had agreed to stay the night at Stan's..if i hadnt gotten home when i did? How far would my mom have let it go before she stepped in to intervene?" he bore into those forest green hues, seeking an answer that didnt come from the bewildered red head. Who had paled a considerably degree, mouth slightly ajar from what he was hearing. The boys had known for years that something was wrong in the McCormick household. It was obvious to everyone obviously, after all his parents had been arrested for harbouring drugs in the house when they were ten and it had been broadcasted on the news as an after thought. That's what the drama in that rickety house was though. Just an after thought, but after almost loosing Karen to foster care Kenny didn't complain a peep. He just didnt show up to school sometimes. Or came into class wearing his parka zipped up tight to hide the latest disagreement. It bothered Kyle and the other two to say the least, who on multiple occasions showed distaste and outrage for Kenny's sake but the blonde never accepted their help. He just brushed off their hands from his shoulders, nibbled or sipped at the food and beverage offerings he got and moved onto another topic. Kenny was to strong to be nurtured for something he had been handling on his own since he was a kid. To proud. So Kyle had been veru briefly surprised to have the poor teen finally ask for assistance..even if he was being forced to by authorities.

"How many times would he have hit her before anyone stopped him?" the boy murmured anxiously, his voice heightening from the stress of the mere thought and bringing the jewish boy out of his thoughtful stupor. Kyle frowned right alongside Kenny, shaking his head a little before looking down at his snow boots compared to the others more worn black hikers pair.

It was a rare occasion that you saw Stuart walking the streets looking alert and coherent. His mother? She wasn't as bad off but she had lost some of her fire, her care. The woman worked two jobs still of course, and while she didn't do any of the hard stuff anymore she spent more then her fair share of time lost within her own fogged up mind. A purple haze drowning out her worries and their family funds. She probably didn't understand what was going on half the time until it was to late. To be painfully honest..Kyle had expected the thin trip wire that the McCormick's walked on to break and sooner at that even. As bad as that sounded but more or less true. A little bit of the boys had all been expecting some sort of call to come..

Kyle sighed softly through his nose, looking the blonde over before giving him a small reassuring smile. "Don't toy with the 'what if's" ok Kenny. You'll drive yourself nuts that way. Just think of the present. You got there in time to prevent anything major from happening. Karen is going to be safe at my house and...wait what did they say about, you?" the jew suddenly realized, lifting his brows at how outlandish it was for him not to have thought of it sooner. He'd gotten focused on the story, Karen. Kenny was always working with her in his best interest..well when he was induldging in a few of the unsightly things that he liked to unwind with. She was the only girl in the world that the poor boy had stayed loyal to, loved and he put her on such a grand pedistool that it rival the moon itself. High priority she was. Kenny had gotten quite a few odd jobs so early in his school career just to try and keep her fed, clothed and with a roof over her head at night regardless of how shitty that place was. As a child he remembered how worried the blonde got about her taking her own bus home since the thin girl was so prone to bullying at a young age. She was his sister, his life.

"They're keeping me here till morning and then I'm going to be let go. The social worker on hand is giving me a chance to find a more suitable living situation for Karen though..before she contacts the big heads." he explained, lifting his tired blue hues to look over at Kyle and make sure he understood. The alert spark in the greeny eyes staring back at him said he did "I don't know how long I have but I have to bring in some results soon or she's going to have Karen taken from me." Kenny concluded, letting the heavy sentence hang in silence while he waited for some sort of response. He could see it, the cogs in Kyle's head were turning. Working to spit out some sort of solution for his friend to give as advice. Biting his lip he finally spoke, "I'll talk to mom, but I don't think she would mind letting you crash in the basement for a while until we figured out something.." he offered, turning a weary grin on Kenny who did a half assed job of returning it for the time being. "Okay." he agreed, reaching out to briefly squeeze Kyle's hand in a show of unspoken thanks before returning his linked hands back to his lap. They sat in relative silence after that, shoulder to shoulder while waiting for his mother to return with Karen. Kyle sent one text out during said time, to his 'super best' friend Stan.

'Call me when you're coherent enough ok? Don't panic, everything is fine.'


End file.
